


lick me up, I'm sweet and salty

by filkins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Minghao, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filkins/pseuds/filkins
Summary: Junhui reckons his alpha Minghao is the sexiest when he's being a lovable and caring dad to their pups.





	lick me up, I'm sweet and salty

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Little Mix’s “Wasabi”.

Truth be told, in Junhui’s humble opinion, Minghao gets infinitely more attractive when he behaves like the good dad he is to their two pups. Admittedly, he must be considered an overall caring, sweet and attentive dad at all times and Junhui is constantly caught up in the idea of having married the best guy available in town. However, feeling aroused by the idea is _new_.

The timing isn’t right, either. There’s an expensive birthday cake on a table with four candles in the shape of a rocket and the backyard is teeming with milling kids running around, jumping on a bouncing castle set especially for the occasion and what not. As you can see, definitely not the best moment to feel a certain frisson growing on his groin area whenever he catches a glimpse of the Alpha raising yet another pup from a line of several others who wait to be lifted in the air so they can pretend to be an airplane.

He does it with a smile every single time. On top of horny, Junhui is frustrated. How is Minghao capable of smiling so freely when his mate finds it physically painful to watch him being the best Alpha ever? Later on you can catch him excusing himself from wherever he is to discreetly slip one hand inside the confines of his pants to take care of his new found semi-erection. And it’ll be Minghao’s fault.

After each one has been picked up by their parents and the only thing left is to clean up the house, Minghao encourages him to go and put their own pups on bed while he finishes the cleaning. So he does it.

He gets to their gloomy bedroom first and hurriedly peels off his clothes as he moves inside the joint bathroom, clothes being dropped on the floor without any sort of finesse whatsoever. Inside the bathroom, the tile walls seem to cool down his body, but still he jumps inside the shower to wash up and attempt to delay the early symptoms of his approaching heat.

He has his cock in his hand and is attempting to stroke it to softness after having already stroked it to full hardness when Minghao calls his name and lets him know he’ll be showering downstairs before bed. He has never felt so thankful for not being joined in the shower before. Having his Alpha with him would only set his heat into motion and they can’t have this yet. The pups are still in the house and he should have at least another day before starting to crave being fucked in every position ever invented like a desperate bitch.

“That was quick. Dropped by their room and they’re passed out already. Think they were tired,” Minghao informs when he gets to their room.

“That’s an understatement,” Junhui teases stopping on his tracks in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest. After coming out of the shower, the only available piece of clothing had been one of Minghao’s dress shirts littering off the towel hanger and in which he is dressed, as he puts his task of moving across the room to fumble inside the dresser drawers for his own clothes.

Minghao clicks his tongue and spreads his arms open, inviting the Omega for a hug. Junhui checks him without rushing. “Come here,” the other locks their fingers and pulls him into his embrace, free arm wrapping around his waist. “How haven’t I noticed it before? Your scent is so strong and you smell delicious, even more than the usual,” he comments.

Though suspecting his scent has grown strong in the last hours due to his growing fascination with Minghao’s _daddiness_ , Junhui grins at himself, acknowledging how worked up his mate suddenly sounds. “You were too busy with the pups and the party. But that’s a good thing. I love watching you being a good daddy at them.”

The Alpha smiles against his skin, he just feels it. “You’re so sweet, baby.”

As lovely as it is, Junhui doesn’t want to be anything near sweet right now. He shifts inside his embrace to capture his Alpha’s lips with a kiss. Minghao softens in it quite fast, but Junhui pulls his face away only for teasing value as soon as he does. A triumphant smirk can be spotted on his face when Minghao chases after him and he doesn’t let him have another kiss.

“Quit teasing,” the Alpha warns quietly and grips at his chin to keep him in place. Junhui abides, having titillated just a little and yet managing to stir up the more dominant side of his mate already, as he planned. His bottom lip is tugged and carefully gnawed between sharp teeth.

He’s in charge of pushing the Alpha backwards to take a seat on the armchair near their dresser and undo the faux knot holding the towel around his waist. Junhui kneels down without putting much thought on it, but licks his lips in anticipation as he uncovers the navel area and pushes the hem of the black towel out of the way to watch the mouth-watering cock leap out. Albeit still barely half-hard and on its way to stand proud in all glory, it twitches in interest for being exposed and Junhui swears his heart starts thrumming in his chest to the familiar sight after having to wait for so long.

Taking the hot cock in hand, he pumps it at a rather unhurried pace, willing to savor the sensation of it growing bigger and harder between his fingers. His hand works up and down, from the middle to the head, eventually pausing to sweep his thumb over the sensitive slit and raise his eyes to take a look at the Alpha while he’s at it.

MInghao’s darkening eyes are pierced to his face, only shifting briefly to take a glimpse at his hand. He feels hot all over and unable to prolong it anymore, he leans forward with his heart-shaped lips parted and licks at the head. His hand slides further down, almost reaching the deflated knot on the base, wrist flicking and picking up a faster pace every other stroke. 

Junhui groans inconspicuously against the tip of the cock that now rests hard between his lips. The Alpha leans backwards now on the chair and spreads his legs further apart to accommodate him better and his hand goes to the base of his dick so he can control it. The Omega sucks it one more time and lets it go reluctantly to look up at his Alpha.

“You’re so handsome,” the male praises and strokes his cock inside his fist, making Junhui anxious to lick and suck again. He has his lips pat with the length and sticks his tongue out to taste again.

Minghao allows him to. Even drives it past his lips, until Junhui is hunched over his thighs and working to let it be buried inside his mouth so he can finally suck at it the way it deserves to be sucked.

Caressing a slightly calloused thumb over Junhui’s soft cheek, Minghao shows off his addiction to the feeling of the head of his cock poking against the skin and indirectly at his fingertip as well. He strokes the bump repeatedly, looking on in delight. “If anyone saw you right now, what they would think of you?” the tease Alpha questions him with a note of wicked fondness to his voice. Junhui is all too aware this may be sick in a way but the mention of being caught in such embarrassing position encourages warm and sticky slick to dribble down the back of his naked thighs.

He doesn’t know what to take from it.

Back when he was a teen and had just presented, on top of all the hassle of being basically trapped inside his bedroom to spend his heats by himself and sleeping in puddles of slick that soaked his mattress for a whole week until it was safe for him to leave without dripping all over the house’s flooring, receiving that call of nature every four months or so was mortifying. His cheeks would warm up at the thought of being seen by his own parents in such frazzled state while whining in desperation for release, reeking of sex and sweat, let alone strangers.

Now as Minghao mentions it, though he doesn’t let it show how riled up it makes him, the way he doesn’t protest is an evident indication that his words make more good than bad.

“I’m talking about the people we know and complete strangers, it don’t matter. What would they think of you? Would you enjoy having people knowing you’re always so enthusiastic to drop to your knees to service your Alpha because you can’t help it, because your Omega instincts tell you to?” he insists. “Or would you feel ashamed for the same reason? For having people knowing the sweet Junie from everyday life is also a thirsty cockslut, as great at sucking cock as a pro…”

Reminiscing about his life back home, he recalls how he failed his parents, a couple of Betas, on his first opportunity of spending his heat with a real Alpha instead of with his hands and toys. Leaving only a note behind to explain to them how Betas could never understand how much he _needed_ to go, he had ran away in the middle of the night to be with this certain guy friend of his, only to run away again when they were over and done at the end of the week, his heat-haze lifting too quickly and making him disgusted of his behavior and having been driven by his instincts.

Junhui pulls off of Minghao’s cock to give it another good squeeze while he moves down to lick a long stripe from base to that gorgeous and tasty tip it has. Minghao cranes his neck to his right out of reflex and that’s where Junhui knows he got him good.

“I’d feel cheap at first,” he plays along, growing hard by the second due to his mate’s welcomed attempt of degrading him. This. Oh, this always gets them going and they’re both aware. “Would feel ashamed if they knew how much I love going on my knees for you. How much I love having you trashing me on bed, being used as Alpha’s plaything. But later on feel amazing as soon as you fucked me again.”

Minghao clicks his tongue repeated times to indicate how wrong he is and tells him such. “I think you’d be proud to come clean as the whore you are, so you wouldn’t have to pretend anymore. If anyone saw you like this, baby, they would see how stunning you look right now,” he assures and the Omega can’t fight a moan to escape his lips. He feels the back of his thighs get wetter and wetter. He’s probably starting to leak on the floor right now. “How fucking edible you look when you do this to me. You would love it because we both know you’re made to be on my cock twenty-four-seven. Would you like that, Omega? Holding my cock inside your tight hole or mouth all day?”

“Yes,” he moans considering trying one day. He would feel so good with his Alpha filling him up with his thick shaft while he rides him for multiple times a day. “Been thinking about being alone with you all day.”

He laps his skilled tongue at the slit to collect the first drop of precum that oozes and threatens to mix with the saliva he has left there on the head from all that previous worshipping. He takes his time there, slurping on it and overstimulating his Alpha’s cock to the point where it is this tempting deep shade of pink, with the knot looking extra delicious when it starts looking vaguely swelled.

“You’re always so good at showing how much you thought of me,” the Alpha confesses a few seconds after, words coming out strained. “So good at giving head to Alpha and driving him insane.”

“Always good for you. Wanna taste you so bad, Alpha. You taste so good all the time.”

Junhui doesn’t see it coming, but his praise works as a trigger of sorts when all too soon a hand reaches out and fingers bundle up between the strands of his black-wool hair to guide him back and forth to swallow down the hard and wanting cock in front of him.

“Omega,” the word rings around his head. It sounds dominant and so right. Having his Alpha calling him with his melodic voice does things to him—his cheeks go ablaze and he moans too quietly for the other to hear. “I know how eager you are. You’re dripping for my cock, aren’t you?”

He parts his lips the wider he can to allow it inside his equally wanting mouth. Minghao’s hand never leaves his damp locks as he feeds him more cock and encourages him to go further and take him deeper. They both groan when the length is sheathed in, weighing on his tongue, hardly obstructing his breath as his nose nuzzles against the shaved pubs that currently smell of a mix of body wash and his natural scent of damp soil after spring rain. He drools thin goblets at his groin.

Minghao holds him there and though the grasp on his hair is barely firm and he can definitely slip out when he can’t hold on anymore, he doesn’t. That’s his Alpha telling him to stay quiet and be good and take it, warm his cock until he tells him otherwise. His Alpha, the one who put in his belly the beautiful babies with a mix of Alpha’s eyes, his own smile and new things of their own and that now sleep peacefully inside the bedroom next door, and promises to give him many more every night when they bed each other, either fucking him stupid or making sweet love that makes his legs all shaky. 

_No more pups_. His own words echo, apparently coming from nowhere as a reminder to know better, bouncing off the walls of his skull, lighting up like fireworks. _At least for now_ , they had decided in a sober and thoroughly conversation one year ago after yet another expensive and demanding birthday party. Two is double the preferred amount, considering their first pregnancy had been an accident already—Minghao had fucked him too nice not to ejaculate inside. Made him feel his cock shoot comforting spurts of cum inside him and bloating his belly while he drifted to a peaceful sleep, feeling undeniably sated—but the idea is just tempting. 

The sole thought of another baby of them growing inside him seems too pleasant now and he feels lightheaded, unable to think straight and in a trance of sorts, everything else escaping from his head except for the Alpha’s scent and presence, and his need of being bred. It feels nice to think about it, nicer than so many things he has done in his life. When they’re getting intimate like this, all he can think about is being taken while sating their needs.

When the hand on his scalp releases him ever so slowly, Junhui misses it already. The sensation of being ruled by his Alpha and only him, that is. He wants more, wants everything. The need leads him in to start bobbing his head back and forth, happy to service. Repeatedly, until he has Minghao’s cock dripping wet of spit and he’s chocking on it every time the head slides down to hit the back of his throat.

Minghao hisses in pleasure, hands gripping at the back of his neck now, fighting not to slam his dick in hard and fuck his mouth right back. He moans around the length, enjoying how nice it feels to hear his Alpha struggling not to groan and call his name out loud.

They’ve grown used to keep it silent after the pups’ arrival. Junhui is constantly coaxed into being eaten out in all fours with his face on the pillow and fucked stupid with Minghao’s hand to his mouth while the latter whispers how nicely he takes his knot and they are often too careful not to rock the bed when things get rough, otherwise they’d have it hitting the walls.

Moreover, they saved _rough_ to the weekends the babies were away at their parents’ house or whenever they got time for quickies in the bathroom or kitchen when they got to be alone even if only for short intervals between one activity and another. Even with them asleep, walls are thin and if they wake up, they’ll come to their bedroom claiming not being able to sleep and so their little fun will be ruined.

Maintaining a steady and rapid rhythm, Junhui uses his right hand to stroke Minghao’s navel and flat stomach afterwards. His hand works up until he can feel his nipple between his fingers. So when he presses a thumb on them, the grasp at the nape of his neck tightens and he can’t help but anticipate his mate’s orgasm, judgement escaping him without a doubt.

_No more pups_. It doesn’t sound quite right. His head recites a thousand times how _his_ to keep and extraordinarily capable of taking good care of him and the pups this Alpha is, and all he wants is to ask him one more pup. Only one.

The Alpha talks to him and though he’d love to obey his man and be a good Omega, he continues to slurp on it. He’s slacking off now, his jaw is starting to ache, but with Minghao dripping constantly inside his mouth, it feels too hot to stop.

“Baby. Fuck, you’re such a slut for my cock. So good I’m gonna cum down your throat if you don’t hold up now,” the Alpha warns and tugs gently at his hair again to make him pull off with a wet pop amidst needy and satisfied pants. “Where does my slutty Omega want it?” he asks, offensive smug grin absent now, the only indication he’s somewhat affected by Junhui’s skills. “Choose wisely, beautiful.”

He sits back on his heels compliantly. The taste of salty precum lingers in his mouth, tongue, behind his teeth and he waits anxiously for more of it, for his reward after blowing his Alpha so thoroughly. He retreats his hand and tilts his chin up, tongue sticking out lazily, angled with the tip of that cock that is ready to burst, piercing gaze not letting go of Minghao’s eyes.

The male gulps in an amusing way. At the sight of his Adam’s apple wobbling up and down, the Omega yaps his inward tail with happiness, his slick-covered hole clenching around nothing though desperately begging to be filled, and he closes his eyes to wait, knowing he won’t have to do it for too long. Behind his eyelids the shadow of the Alpha getting to his feet shifts and the squelching of his hand pumping his spit-slicked cock so close to his face is enticing. He has his chin gently tugged upwards and his lips stretch in a prepared grin. Minghao ducks his head and bends over to deliver his now swollen lips a quick, straightforward lick, then he’s up to his feet again to finish himself.

The squelch of Minghao pumping his cock to release is heard once, twice, thrice and all over again, until Junhui feels the first warm spurt of cum hit his upper lip. He groans anxiously, wanting to swipe his tongue over to drink it, but another spurt hits the bridge of his nose, being followed by half a dozen of others that land nearby. He opens his eyes, batting his heavy and sticky eyelashes to try and find out if it's over, if he's allowed to taste, and finds Minghao milking the tip of his cock through a squeezing grasp, with the most gorgeous face in display.

The Omega sucks at his upper lip with gusto. "So good, Alpha. So good," he groans savoring the salt on his tongue.

Minghao releases his cock and traces the contour of Junhui's face with his thumb, pressing hard at the flesh. He feeds the cum collected to his lips and Junhui sucks the long fingers in earnest to collect each and every drop of his ejaculation, pretending they’re his cock all over again, because only he knows he won’t ever have enough of sucking that dick. He could make Minghao hard again with a snap of fingers just so he could suck him and have cum fed to his lips again. "Good Omega," he praises, sounding incredibly proud. "Bed now, yeah? Alpha's going to take care of his perfect little Omega."

He stays silent and blinks repeatedly to try and focus. Is all he can manage.

"Ah. Sucking me off made you feel this good you don’t even need a dicking anymore, is that it?" the Alpha questions with mockery, to which Junhui shakes his head. He wants it, and so much. It wouldn't be fair if Minghao didn't give him what he needs, right? Also, pups. Blowjobs are amazing but mating... That's how you get them. So he gets to his feet in wobble legs to make a point.

He zones out for a bit and the next thing he knows, he's laid out on his side in their bed, surrounded by Minghao's present scent. It feels incredibly nice to have his Alpha embracing him from behind like that as their scents mix and their breaths get in a beautiful sync.

Minghao’s good at multitasking. With his nose tucked to his neck, he takes longs whiffs at his flesh, his tongue lapping at the biting mark at times. Lips sucking ever so softly as if to taste the salt of his skin or eat him up altogether. _Silly, cute Alpha_ , he thinks with fondness. Gets a little too weak, too all over the place, swimming in a haze of need when Junhui’s heat is close. He’ll go nuts when his scent eventually pick up that note of arousal that only comes from Omegas in heat.

Such as the moment before falling into a deep slumber, his head empties and he can’t think coherently albeit something nags so softly at him as if to remind him of a matter of utter importance.

There’s something he’s forgetting, right? Checking if the pups are fine in their bedroom? No, not that, Alpha has done it already. Put his winter clothes away so Alpha can wash them all at once? That’s probably it. There’s a pile of Minghao’s clothes inside the washing machine and Minghao is probably on the verge of eating his head out for he has asked him to do that a thousand times already, but with his heat nearing he had felt too idle to help in any house chores at all.

His heat. He feels even nicer now. In less than twenty-four hours he’ll be being pinned against this exact bed, feeling his Alpha in and over him. He'll have Minghao all for himself and at arm's reach. This will be nice, yes. He loves when Minghao fucks his brains out and lives for him for a couple days. He should check with MInghao if the little ones have enough change of clothes and everything’s ready for them to be sent to his parent’s house while he’s in heat.

Pups. Their pups. Their small ones. _More pups?_ No, less of them, maybe.

“Alpha,” he calls meekly, but Minghao grunts in his left ear, teeth nibbling harder at the skin of his neck. Willing to submit, his body goes lax one more time and he forgets his words for a few seconds. “Alpha. My heat…"

"Yes, baby, it's so close I don’t think you can make it to tomorrow night. But Alpha will take care of everything. Will take care of you and give you everything you want."

As nicer as hearing these words may sound, Minghao shouldn't, in any circumstance, give him everything he wants. That's the whole point. "No,” he whines. “You have to promise me, you have to trick me. Even if I beg, you cannot knock me up,” he insists, for there’s a strong chance that he’ll wake up a bit too lost to give his mate instructions without moaning and coaxing the latter into taking him as soon as possible.

The Alpha shifts behind him to shove one hand between Junhui's thighs and circle the rim of his asshole with his middle and index fingers. Minghao's cock is fattening again, he feels it when it presses against his ass. Junhui sucks in a painful breath, fearing that soon enough he'll be too far gone to carry on with this conversation when Minghao do him like that.

“But you’re a very convincing Omega. Very yummy too,” the Alpha discloses in his ear. He arches his back and pants when the fingers slip in. They start thrusting in and out easily, coated in slick. “Smelling and tasting so nice. Even more during heat.”

He squirms due to the touch between his ass cheeks. Or the fattening cock being rutted against him. It gets too confusing at this point and perhaps he should give in. Minghao will take good care of him. He always does. Also, he hasn’t asked to be impregnated in the latest months, so maybe there’s a chance he won’t this time either.

But oh, if he isn't incredibly familiar with his heats and the random and particular requests that accompany each of them when the time comes! In one occasion, his heat arrived with an aching need of riding Alpha’s dick for a week, which meant no doggy or any other position that didn’t consisted in him rolling his hips on Minghao’s dick. Last time, all he wanted was to be slapped across the face throughout sex, as many times as possible. Now, he knows that when the time comes, he’ll want to be bred. More than that, he’ll want to catch.

“You Omegas really have no idea what you do to your Alphas. Don't like telling you no. What if you ask me real nicely? You’ll beg and whine and make me feel awful for not giving my Omega what he needs. Because that’s how every Alpha feels when they tell their Omegas no when they’re in such fragile state.”

Minghao’s bite to his shoulder tightens and Junhui starts fucking himself on his fingers, hips rolling and making him feel in heaven. They're gone after he has a good minute of fun with them and replaced by an enlarged cock that bottoms out without meeting any resistance on his hole's part.

"So needy for cock," he coos thrusting forward. "Talk to me, baby."

"More, Alpha. Please," he moans again and his hand wanders to his clothed lower stomach, fingers grazing over the soft fabric of the dress shirt he covers his body with. "I wanna feel you right here. So deep."

Minghao complies, thrusting deeper and harder a few more times whilst hissing sweet words of encouragement. The Alpha pulls out and spins him around. With his cock now pressed between the bedding and his belly, Junhui squirms in pleasure when Minghao re-enters him without missing a beat of his newly achieved brutal pace.

"Should I tell you no still when you'll be all spread out for an entire week for me and me only to rough the hell out of you? Looking all pretty and needy and mine, leaking on my knot the way you are now.”

The squelch and slap of skin on skin is all Junhui can hear. He gets lost on it, pups next door suddenly forgotten when he whines desperately and so loud for release. Minghao mutes him briefly with the palm of his hand over his mouth and asks him to be good and keep quiet, afterwards his hand is gone.

Minghao drives his cock inside him hard and thoroughly, burying it deep and retreating quickly only to repeat afterwards. Junhui is a mess when he reaches his peak and cums, unable to take it any longer. He mumbles little nothings he himself can’t quite understand and MInghao responds to it with a giggle, but his orgasm don't stop him from moaning with desire at each thrust, though he's spent and too gone for any other reaction.

He blacks out again, feeling the scent of a riled up Alpha invading his nostrils get a little fainter. It's calm for a while, until the bed shifts to the weight of Minghao flopping on his side, tugging his lips between his teeth softly, fucking a tongue inside his mouth to taste him, pulling Junhui to lie protectively on his naked chest.

It's over then, but there's something amiss. He doesn't feel stuffed with a large knot that spreads his hole open wide as expected and he shifts on Minghao's comfy embrace, whiffing on his neck and shoulder the enticing scent of a satisfied Alpha. "Hao," he calls meekly as usual. “Where did you go?”

“Just… finish myself off in the bathroom,” Minghao sounds particularly calm, though his chest rise and falls rapidly. “When you came you were saying ‘no more pups’, so… No more pups, or knot just to be safe, for now.”

The news are frustrating and he hates it. “Wanna lick you clean then,” he bargains.

“You get ten times hotter when you’re in heat. Keep saying stuff like this and we’ll end up with four trillion pups. Hate telling you no. That’s how we’ll end up, baby.” Minghao huffs out and hugs him tighter. He feels instantly safe. “Don’t worry. I always hear you. Always know when it’s the heat speaking and when you actually mean it.”

Junhui hums happily and in complete bliss.

“Smart, smart Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a sequel to ‘you love it how I touch you, my one’, you ask. Good God, it might, I reply. 
> 
> (I don’t know what to say. But that’s how JunHao be living in my head, so I've let the piece speak for me… Sigh. Thanks for reading if you got to the end of this mess.)


End file.
